The Administrative Core of the Center will continue to function as it did in the previous funding period. The Core's primary function is to maintain active oversight of the scientific priorities and directions of the research through regular conference calls of the Pis that serve as an Executive Committee. Second, the Core will be responsible for administering the day-to-day activities of the Center. This includes the appropriate disbursement and expenditure of funds for personnel, equipment supplies, and miscellaneous expenses, according to the established budget This has proved to be a critical task given the complexities of administering funds from NIH that must be distributed through UT Southwestern to Indiana University in a timely fashion. The administrative core also provides centralized oversight of preparation of progress reports and shipments between sites (including, reagents, mice, tissue samples, etc.).